I Lied
by RheMe3674
Summary: Summary: Alfred a.k.a America never knew lying about going a date with a girlfriend which is honestly not, would lead to something he never expected.


I Lied

Summary: Alfred a.k.a America never knew lying about going a date with a girlfriend would lead to something he never expected.

It was an unusual sunny day at London, not that a certain American was complaining, in fact he find it quite convenient! Since most of times it's always raining when he visits. Staying over England's house for a week can be pretty boring sometimes but hey- At least he can be with the man he _kinda_ has admiration for. America honestly doesn't even know when it started in the first place. All he just remembered is after spending a day with the Briton and conversing about something, he knew he loves the man more than family or a friend. No, scratch that, there's no way he'll be in love with England.

Maybe…

Ah right! He was so glad the weather seems fine. America is going to meet someone, a girl he met long time ago at some café from Paris. The Blonde loves travelling around the world after all. He discovered she was a citizen at London and currently owns a café of her own. She was on Paris to observe how some café works there. Her name is Ashley, 24 years old. She has a long brunette hair. Her eyes were the colors of the sky almost like Alfred's and a girl which Al can relate to probably because of their likes and interests. America dressed quite well. A white polo shirt with a brown navy blue plaid shorts. He wore sneakers by the way.

America was about to go out when he was suddenly stopped by a slightly annoyed Briton in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" England tapped his right foot, slowly losing patience as time passed by.

_Why is England so tight on him anyway?_

"Have you forgotten the promised you said that you'll help me do the general house cleaning today?"

_Oooooh right- __**Ouch**__._ Oh boy, Alfred totally forgotten about that. It was a deal to be done for Iggy to agree, letting the silly blonde stay at his house for a week.

"Ha ha ha! Y-yeah! About that…Well," America fidgeted a bit and glanced at his side, grinning nervously. "I can't today Iggy…I got a- ummm…." He finally looked straight at his once guardian's eyes and smiled wearily. "Date?"

England can't help but raised one of his eyebrows. "A date you say?" His expression gradually became even sour. The American doesn't know this but just that reply somehow pricked the grumpy Briton's heart. "Please please just let me go? I can't just let my girl wait for me right?" Al pleaded, looking at Arthur with his cute yet sad kicked puppy look.

Hey, it was funny right? "_**My" girl… **__Pfft- yeah right!_

"Your_ Girl?" _Arthur inquired. Al just chuckled and flashed a teasing smile. "Yeah~ My girl, or in other terms, my girlfriend!" He winked. America was lying but it was not that bad to went along with it right? Besides England wouldn't really care if he was taken or not. It's not like he was expecting for the man to swoon off his feet and have the same mutual fee- Wait, oh no. Alfred did not just thought of that. He shook off his thoughts quickly.

It was strange though, Arthur just stared at Alfred silently and the Briton looked kinda hurt! The American couldn't helped but feel a bit jittery, was there something he said for England to make such a face?

Before Al could apologize for whatever he had said that might have offended England, he was cut off by the other man. "You may go"

"I can?" America was caught off guard. England just turned his head to the side and refused to look in contact with the other, still looking hurt or maybe somewhat dejected. "I s-said you can already, you git! I remembered I have some plans to do so," Arthur started to walked inside, still avoiding eye contact at all cost. "Have a bloody fine day with that date of yours" He said bitterly.

Honestly, Alfred doesn't know what he did to make Arthur be so bitter all of the sudden. Like- What's gotten into that Briton anyway? Maybe it was because he was supposed to do help along with the general cleaning kind of thing. Yeah, that would totally be it.

"Don't worry! I'll keep my word about that cleaning!" Al shouted before walking outside with fast long strides, hoping he won't be late.

Meanwhile, England does have some plans alright and it's to follow the American.

"Ashley!" America waved gleefully as he jumped slightly and hug her with such familiarity. She laughed and pats Alfred's back. "Come on now, big guy. We still have at least two hours to do stuffs together".

Al laughed heartedly, "Yeah. You still have some café to work on after all". America stopped hugging her and starts to walk along by her side. "So are you going to show me to this café of yours or not?"

"Yes, you will. I just don't know if I should lead you there right now because honestly," She awkwardly glanced at her back and whispers something at Alfred's ears. "There's a guy following us". Curious, America was about to glance at his back also when suddenly, Ashley grabbed his face and made a demanding "Don't look behind" face. The blonde couldn't help but just nod. "It's okay though, I can protect you from any creepers out there, Princess~" Ashley just punched lightly on Alfred's shoulder and laughed brightly. "You flirt!" Al laughed along, fully not aware that a certain Briton is dying slowly with pain and jealousy.

Sadly Arthur couldn't hear exactly what they are saying.

"You do know I'm taken right, Alfred?" America just nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Yeah" Ashley chuckled and poked the American's cheek. "Well, how about you then? Oh the so called hero of the world"

Alfred just sighed, "I don't know. I'm still kinda conflicted at the moment". She laughed, suddenly on her mocking attitude. "You must still be denying that, eh. Just be a man and confess already idiot!" She said, pinching Alfred's cheeks. "Oww! I-It's not easy you know!" Al pouted.

"Oh silence! It's quite easy! It's just like kissing someone on a cheek!" Quickly, Ashley would take a peek on the American's left cheek, making Al blushed a bit.

"Hey! That's not fai-"

"AMERICA!"

"!?" Alfred knew that voice. It was way too familiar for him to mistake who it was from. Plus only nations and some trusted people knew his other name.

"E-Engla-," He suddenly remembered Ashley was still there. "A-Arthur?" It was all too sudden, before he knew it, he finds himself dragging by a fuming yet blushing English man away from his friend. He glanced back at Ashley and managed to say sorry before tagging along with England. She was just standing here, a bit bewildered. "America? Weird…" Despite that, observing her friend leave with the other man she don't know made her realized it must be the man following them from the start. "I get it now…" Ashley couldn't help but chuckle. _"I wonder if that was Alfred's special someone also"_

Alfred felt uncomfortable. It was been a while ever since Arthur dragged him away. It seems the Briton calmed down also. The silence was eating the American alive so he has to say something. "You followed me didn't you" It's not a very nice choice but still worth a shot right? England finally stopped walking and gripped a bit more tightly on America's. It seems like an hour before he finally replied. "S-So what if I did? I-It's none of your business." America sighed. "Dude, if you followed me here then just drag me away from Ashley then it's totally my business"

"So her name is Ashley huh" England finally turned around to looked at America, dead serious.

"Well yeah. But still, why would you-"

"I don't like it" Alfred stopped talking. "I don't like it, okay. I hate it." The Briton gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "England. What's wro-"

"**I'm so angry okay!"**

The American flinched. "Eng-"

"I found you first! I gave you a lot of things! I LOVED YOU! I-"Alfred can hear the strained noise at Arthur's voice, realization hitting him so hard in the head. _Arthur's going to cry._

"I don't get it! How come she got you why I can't? Is it because I'm a man? I-It's so unfair! I loved you much longer than her**! I always love you**! It's so frustrating. Especially realizing you're already taken. D-Do I even have a chance? NO!" America can't believe what was happening. He thought it was one-sided yet here he was, currently standing like a deer in the headlights as England pour out all his frustrations at him all because he believed that the man who have his affections have a girlfriend.

Suddenly, America laughed, making England stopped talking. It hurts for Arthur's part. It was like he was being made fun of. "You think this is f-funny, you git. You think I'm just a joke don't you! I don't even know why I-" before he knew it, America grabbed England's face and kissed him. Arthur thought he forgot to breathe. It was enough to make the Briton shut up. When they parted, America smiled genuinely and wiped England's tears on its face.

"I love you too"

England blushed, looking so confused. "But you have a gir-"Alfred caught Arthur's lips again with his own lips and paused after a few seconds.

"I lied"

Alfred never felt so happy in his whole life. He doesn't have to deny anything now. Now that it's mutual, there's no way he'll let this slipped away.

A/N: It's night here so errors are a tendency. Hope you liked it at least! XP Reviews or anything would be cool. Forgive me for any mistakes. I should remind myself to never write when you're sleepy lol. English isn't my native language also so yeah- Sorry XP


End file.
